This invention relates to a medical identification assembly. More specifically this invention relates to an assembly and method of utilizing an algorithm to correctly identify individuals, medical devices, other medical items, and associations therebetween in a medical setting.
In a typical hospital thousands of patients are admitted and taken care of by caregivers on a daily basis. Oftentimes patients can have similar names, diagnosis and prescriptions. Similarly when a patient is in surgery many caregivers can be in the operating room each using one or more medical devices or items to assist the patient. Sometimes these devices can be similar in style and all be attached to an IV pole or plugged into similar outlets. All of these similarities lead to confusion within the hospital. Prescriptions and medicines can be provided to an incorrect patient. In the heat of a surgery a caregiver can grab and utilize the wrong medical device causing time to be wasted and mistakes to be made.
In one attempt to address these concerns, hospitals have developed protocols in an attempt to insure confusion is minimal. Wristbands with patients' names and other identifiers such as bar codes are used. These wristbands have even been color coded to provide further information to a caregiver. Other solutions have also included using post-it notes on different medical devices and charts to help associate medicine with patients and machines with caregivers.
Despite these protocols and methods, mistakes still occur. Patients receive incorrect medicines and caregivers use incorrect medical devices, placing the patient in dangerous situations. Thus, a need in the art exists for a medical identification assembly and method of identifying an individual in a medical facility to correctly identify individuals, medical devices, other medical items, and associations therebetween in a medical setting that minimizes mistakes and cost.
Thus a principle object of the present invention is to provide a medical identification and association assembly that minimizes identification mistakes.
These and Other Objects, Features and Advantages Will become apparent from the specification and claims.